


and now i'm truly found

by spectrespecs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Rimming, Shower Sex, Third Year Sakusa Kiyoomi, they are in love your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrespecs/pseuds/spectrespecs
Summary: Sakusa took the train to Wakatoshi’s apartment the day after he moved in, and Wakatoshi gave him a second copy of the key. “Just in case,” he explained simply.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 146





	and now i'm truly found

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow ended up on Tokyo Real Estate Tik Tok, and the bathroom for [this apartment](https://www.tiktok.com/@eriktokyolife/video/6900931811145190657) is the inspiration behind the fic. 
> 
> Title from [Late Night by Foals](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qUP3HS8_uso&ab_channel=FoalsFoalsOfficialArtistChannel).
> 
> Shout out to [Jade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows) who let me drag her back to Haikyuu hell with me!!

Sakusa finds a handful of spaces comforting—the silence of his family’s house, the lemon cleaner scent of his grandfather’s house, and the squeaking of shoes on a volleyball court. He’s recently added two more places to this list. First, wrapped in Wakatoshi’s arms with Sakusa’s forehead resting in the space between his boyfriend’s neck and shoulder. Second, the Tokyo apartment Wakatoshi now lives in since leaving Miyagi to join the V.League and play for the Schweiden Adlers. He’s only had a handful of times in these new locations, but he adores them.

Wakatoshi’s arms are strong, evidence of his years playing volleyball and training off the court as well. His chest is a warm and sturdy comfort that being pressed against possesses the power to ground Sakusa back to Earth when he’s ready to fling himself into crisis over whatever disaster, whether it’s exams or a game and anything in between, plagues him. The crook of Wakatoshi’s neck always smells like the body wash that Sakusa once picked out for him and then became the one Wakatoshi always uses, but under that, there’s an unmistakable light scent of what can only be Wakatoshi himself. Sometimes Sakusa even likes leaving a small kiss of thanks in that space while Wakatoshi runs a large hand up and down Sakusa’s back to comfort him. 

The apartment was chosen through a tidy list presented to Wakatoshi by a real estate company he had chosen to help find his first home in Tokyo. They had been at Sakusa’s house, void of any of his family that weekend, during one of Wakatoshi’s visits. Sakusa sat on Wakatoshi's lap, and then Wakatoshi's laptop was on Sakusa’s lap, as the two scrolled through all the apartments offered for consideration, and Sakusa offered his consultation services, which were mainly choosing which place appeared most clean through the pictures. All the apartment viewings were during the week, and sadly Sakusa couldn’t skip school to go help Wakatoshi in person. The apartment Wakatoshi chose wasn’t overly extravagant, just simple and modern with a good view. The most exciting part of it was the full glass wall and door that looked into the bathroom that could be covered with a heavy drawn curtain. 

“It’s interesting,” Wakatoshi hummed and kissed Sakusa’s neck as he sat on Wakatoshi’s lap, appraising the photos of the apartment. 

Sakusa scrunched his nose. “Doesn’t it feel invasive?”

“I only ever plan for it to maybe be the two of us there,” Wakatoshi replied. 

“What about your Shiratorizawa friends?” Sakusa frowned. 

“Tendou would find it funny,” Wakatoshi nodded. 

Sakusa took the train to Wakatoshi’s apartment the day after he moved in, and his boyfriend gave him a second copy of the key. “Just in case,” Wakatoshi explained simply.

That key felt like a brick in his bag, though it weighed close to nothing in reality, right now it felt like Sakusa was barely able to keep himself standing from the burden of its meaning and the fact he found himself needing to use it.

Sakusa prided himself on being able to hold himself to the high standards of his family and perform well in his classes as well as in volleyball. He was in his third year at Itachiyama with the top grades in his class, and he was the top high school ace in Japan. He was still allowed his bad days, and sometimes those bad days tumbled into bad weeks, like this past one. The week started with an assignment Sakusa forgot to complete, tumbled into a practice game with Inarizaki that made Sakusa struggle more than he would have liked to, and then ended with a subpar grade on an exam. Every minor inconvenience Sakusa experienced on the way felt like a personal attack. Making it to Friday felt like an absolute triumph.

The week left Sakusa feeling the need to escape his world and run to the one person he knew he could go to now: Wakatoshi. With no practice after school, Sakusa went home, changed, packed a few things he might need, and headed to the train station, the key slipped safely into the inner pocket of his bag. Sakusa didn’t even bother to message Wakatoshi that he was on his way. His family would be mostly absent for the weekend, anyway, but he let Komori know where he was going in a quick message just in case.

As the train pulls into the station where Sakusa will need to disembark, he once again thinks about messaging Wakatoshi just to make sure he doesn’t have plans this evening or a late running practice. When the train doors open, Sakusa forgets about those concerns and focuses on getting off the train and starting the walk to Wakatoshi’s building.

It’s autumn, so a slight chill flits through the air as he walks, but Sakusa makes quick work of the trek by walking fast and dodging between people as nimbly as he can until he finds himself at the building. He fishes the burdensome key from his bag and presses the wide part of it to the pad by the elevator that grants him access to board and then pushes the button to Wakatoshi’s floor. The key easily slides into the door of Wakatoshi’s apartment, and the clicking sound of the door unlocking makes Sakusa let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. It’s a sigh of relief. 

“Wakatoshi?” Sakusa asks into the apartment as he enters. All the lights are off, so Sakusa takes off his shoes and slowly shuffles into the space. He makes a quick round of the apartment and, as expected, Wakatoshi is likely still at practice and won’t be home for another hour or so. 

Sakusa drops off his bag next to Waktoshi’s bed and hangs his jacket in the small closet by the entryway. He drops down onto the couch and looks around. The sun is setting and the lights of the city are starting to glow outside the large windows. Sakusa brought the book he’s reading and some school work to pass time if needed, but he doesn’t want to touch any of that right now. He could turn on the television and see if there was anything appealing to watch in order to pass the time, but that wasn’t particularly enticing either. As Sakusa continues evaluating his options, his eyes settle on the glass wall of the bathroom. Suddenly the idea of a hot shower feels appealing to Sakusa as a way to shed the heft of the week and the grime of being on the train. 

After getting up and making quick work of getting out of his clothes, Sakusa pads naked through the apartment and enters the bathroom. He momentarily stops and looks at the large curtain that can be drawn to cover the glass wall and door, but he decides against it, and goes inside and turns on the shower. When the water seems acceptably hot and steam starts to fill the room, he steps into the shower and immediately lets out another sigh at the feeling of water pounding on his skin. 

Sakusa gets lost in it, picking up the bottles of shampoo and conditioner that Waktoshi uses and working those into his hair followed by the body wash he had chosen. He’s going to smell like his boyfriend after this, and then he can go into the closet and pull out one of those old Shiratorizawa hoodies that Wakatoshi still has and pull it on. Rolling his neck at the appealing thought, Sakusa opens his eyes to turn off the water, but he finds his eyes meeting an olive gaze.

On the other side of the glass wall, Wakatoshi stands with his arms crossed. He has on black joggers and a Schweiden shirt that stretches snugly across his chest. The outfit looks fit for relaxing after a grueling Friday practice, but Wakatoshi’s eyes look anything but calm. Sakusa wonders if he fucked up and should have let Wakatoshi know he was going to be coming. 

With their gazes held, Waktoshi’s arms unfold and his hands go to the hem of his shirt so he can pull it off. Sakusa lets out a small gasp to see the revealed skin and defined muscle. Sakusa works out and trains, too, but he doesn’t look anything like the chiseled cut of Wakatoshi’s body. With breaths going shallow, Sakusa continues to watch as Wakatoshi pushes his joggers and underwear down in one go, leaving him naked. Sakusa can’t even be mad at the clothes left on the living room floor as Wakatoshi walks to the door and enters the bathroom. 

Sakusa’s eyes are wide when Wakatoshi steps into the shower. “Kiyoomi,” his voice is barely louder than the sound of the falling water. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

“I’m sorry,” Sakusa hates that his voice shakes, and he’s unsure if it’s out of fear of upsetting his boyfriend or from what he’s holding in from the week.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Wakatoshi says as he steps closer to Sakusa and wraps his arms around him. “I’m happy to see you.”

Sakusa simply melts, his own arms flinging around Wakatoshi’s neck and pulling him closer. His eyes close and Sakusa revels in the feeling of a solid Waktoshi with him and not just the words whispered to him over the phone or read through a text. The burden of having access to Wakatoshi’s home no longer felt like a weight but rather salvation from the rest of the world.

“Thank you,” Sakusa mumbles because he can’t think of anything else to say.

Wakatoshi’s body shakes with a chuckle. “For what?” he asks.

“Just,” Sakusa gives a half-hearted shrug, which is mostly constrained by Wakatoshi’s arms.

“Bad week?” Wakatoshi whispers the question into Sakusa’s hair.

“Yes,” Sakusa nods.

“I’m sorry, Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi’s hand comes to Sakusa’s back and starts to rub it up and down. The movement makes Sakusa sigh and melt a little more. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You already are.”

“Oh,” Wakatoshi lets out the small sound of surprise, and Sakusa smiles to himself at how this man can still be so unaware, after everything they’ve shared with each other, the profound effect he has on Sakusa in every single way. 

Sakusa moves his head back so he can look at Wakatoshi up close. “How was practice?”

“Good,” Wakatoshi replies. “I just wanted to come home and take a shower, but finding you here in my apartment made the day even better.”

“Mine, too,” Sakusa brings a hand to Wakatoshi’s cheek and strokes it with his thumb. 

Wakatoshi ends up being the one to move forward first and bringing their mouths together. Sakusa’s long fingers bury themselves in Wakatoshi’s dampening hair while Wakatoshi’s hands go to Sakusa’s hips and alternate between squeezing and rubbing his sides. As much as Sakusa would like to immediately get to the part of this where Waktoshi starts to work Sakusa open for fucking, he knows that the Adlers’ spiker just came back from a full day of practice. 

“Hold on,” Sakusa pulls back and whispers against Wakatoshi’s lips. “You wanted to shower.” Wakatoshi’s eyes flutter open, and he nods, a little dazed already from their kisses. “Then let me.”

“Okay,” Wakatoshi nods. 

Sakusa reaches for the shampoo and squeezes some onto his palm. They’re nearly almost the same height, but he still motions for Wakatoshi to bend his head down slightly so Sakusa can work the shampoo into the olive hair. When it’s appropriately lathered, Sakusa maneuvers them in the shower so Wakatoshi’s back is to the showerhead and he can dip his head back to rinse out. Sakusa then repeats the process with the conditioner. Next, he takes the loofah and adds the body wash to it. 

“You like this,” he gestures to the bottle.

Wakatoshi nods. “You chose it for me, and it smells nice. It reminds me of you.”

Sakusa blushes from the admission. “That’s good.”

Positioning the loofah at Wakatoshi’s neck, Sakusa starts to slowly work his way down and across his boyfriend’s body. The suds gather and paint Wakatoshi, and sometimes Sakusa can’t help but let his free hand follow, sliding across Wakatoshi’s arms, chest, down to the sharp cut of his hip bones and lower until Sakusa has to fall to his knees. 

Wakatoshi isn’t fully hard, most likely torn between the sensual nature of the act and being unsure if Sakusa means for it to be anything more than a simple shower, so Sakusa places a kiss near the base before looking up at Wakatoshi through his lashes. Sakusa watches Wakatoshi’s chest heave for a second before resuming a calm breath. 

“Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi whispers it, half plea and a half thanks. 

Sakusa simply smiles and resumes his process of cleaning Wakatoshi. When Sakusa stands back up, Wakatoshi is a little more than half-hard, and the loofah falls as Wakatoshi grabs Sakusa’s arms to drag him close to continue their earlier kissing. 

“You’ve already cleaned?” Wakatoshi asks between moments of their lips connecting. 

“Yes.”

“Good.”

With that, Wakatoshi shifts Sakusa so he turns around, and then Sakusa feels Wakatoshi go to his knees behind him. Sakusa holds his breath as Wakatoshi trails soft kisses down Sakusa’s back as he settles down, and then his broad hands are at Sakusa’s ass. Biting his lip, Sakusa holds back a gasp when Wakatoshi spreads him, fully on view for the man behind him. Instead of embarrassment or a desire to run away from the scrutiny, heat spreads through Sakusa as he starts to get hard and unabashedly thrusts his hips back slightly to Wakatoshi.

His boyfriend takes the small move as a plea and answers by kissing just above where Sakusa wants his mouth. Slow licks start, and the first swipe of Wakatoshi’s tongue over Sakusa has him releasing the lip he’d been biting and letting out held gasps. When the tongue finally prods inside Sakusa, he lets out a cry of Wakatoshi’s name and a hand flies back to grip at Wakatoshi’s hair to hold him there. Both of Wakatoshi’s hands had been holding Sakusa open, but he moves one to grab Sakusa’s free hand and places it where his had been, instructing Sakusa without words to hold himself open now, and Sakusa obeys. Wakatoshi’s newly freed hand slides forward to where Sakusa is hard and leaking, and he takes a loose hold, stroking at a leisurely pace. 

Sakusa moans loudly at the feeling of being surrounded by Wakatoshi like this and starts to fuck back onto his tongue and forward into his lax hold. Somehow Sakusa feels pulled even tighter than he had on the train to Wakatoshi’s apartment when all he could think about was getting away from Itachiyama and his house. Sakusa can’t decide which he wants more, the wet heat of Wakatoshi’s tongue inside him or the gradually firmer fist around him. Either way, both have endless sounds slipping from his mouth only to bounce and echo through the bathroom walls so Sakusa can truly hear how he sounds when Wakatoshi takes him apart. 

When he comes, it’s with a sob that vaguely sounds like Wakatoshi’s name. Behind him, Wakatoshi rises from his knees quickly to wrap his arms around Sakusa to keep him upright from his slight sway as he regains control of his brain and body. 

“I’m here,” Wakatoshi whispers, and if there’s one thing Sakusa knows for sure, it’s that his boyfriend is indeed there, behind him, supporting him in more ways than one.

After another minute in the shower, Wakatoshi turns off the water and helps Sakusa out and into a towel to try them both off. Wakatoshi goes to the sink and takes out his toothbrush and toothpaste, and Sakusa signs at how he knows Wakatoshi is doing this not just for Sakusa’s sake but also because he believes it to be the right thing to do after their shower antics. Sakusa drapes himself comfortably across Wakatoshi’s back.

Wakatoshi smiles in the mirror at Sakusa. “You can go lie down in bed, if you would like, Kiyoomi,” he says before starting to brush his teeth.

“Don’t want to leave you,” Sakusa hates how clingy he sounds, but the bathroom has the warmth of Wakatoshi’s body and the shower’s lingering steam that he’s loath to leave right now.

Sakusa lets go of Wakatoshi so he can bend to spit and rinse, and once he’s done, he turns around to face Sakusa. “How are you feeling?” he asks.

“Better,” Sakusa replies and can’t stop himself from kissing Wakatoshi.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Wakatoshi frowns. 

Sakusa smooths his thumb over the furrow that appears between Wakatoshi’s brows. “Later. Take me to bed?”

“Okay,” Wakatoshi nods, and then to Sakusa’s surprise, he grabs the back of Sakusa’s thighs, so Sakusa’s arms instinctively go around Wakatoshi’s neck so he may be lifted in Wakatoshi’s arms. He carries Sakusa out of the bathroom to the bedroom and lays him gently on the bed. 

Sakusa scoots back and holds his arms open for Wakatoshi to come and join him. Wakatoshi pauses to first grab two items from the bedside table and then finally takes his place hovering above Sakusa and between his spread legs. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Wakatoshi asks and bumps their noses together.

“Yes,” Sakusa sighs, hands running through Wakatoshi’s hair that’s already starting to dry in the apartment air. 

“Good,” Wakatoshi kisses Sakusa, licking into his mouth and running his tongue over every surface inside Sakusa’s mouth that he can manage. It makes Sakusa arch up into Wakatoshi and moan, but he can give, too, and sucks on Wakatoshi’s tongue, hoping to do the same elsewhere on his boyfriend’s body later.

Wakatoshi’s tongue had already done work opening Sakusa up, but he still coats his fingers in lube and pushes one easily into Sakusa, making him lift his hips and rub up against Wakatoshi. The feeling of grinding his leaking length against Wakatoshi’s hard abs sets Sakusa on fire. He could get off doing just that and has before, but that’s not what he wants right now.

“Fuck me,” Sakusa whines when Wakatoshi pushes a second finger inside.

“Soon, Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi promises and kisses Sakusa’s forehead between the moles.

Sakusa knows that Wakatoshi is taking his time to make sure that he won’t hurt Sakusa, but the part of Sakusa frustrated by the fact that his boyfriend isn’t already inside and wrecking him makes him run the nail of his thumb over one of Wakatoshi’s nipples just to hear him hiss. 

“Come on,” Sakusa whines again, but all he gets is a third finger thrusting just right inside him. He  _ needs _ more.

Wakatoshi has Sakusa panting on each thrust of those three fingers, and to be fair, there’s nothing slight about them like with Sakusa’s hands. Wakatoshi has thick fingers that stretch Sakusa so damn well, but he wants the part of his boyfriend that can truly open him up in a way to wreck him like nothing else.

Finally, Wakatoshi leans back to roll a condom on and coat himself in lube. When he looms back over Sakusa’s body, he takes one of Sakusa’s hands in his own and stretches their arms over Sakusa’s head, pressing their clutched hands into the pillow above. 

“I love you,” Wakatoshi whispers, and that’s all he says before pushing in, not even giving Sakusa a chance to say it back as all he can do now is cry out at the feeling of being filled in the best way. 

Once he’s all the way in, Wakatoshi pauses for Sakusa to get used to the stretch, and while he pants, Sakusa opens his eyes that fell closed and looks at his boyfriend above him. “I love you, too,” he says back, and Wakatoshi blinks in surprise, not expecting now to be when Sakusa repeats the words. “Don’t act so shocked about that when you’re inside me,” Sakusa jokes and clenches a little around Wakatoshi, making the other man gasp.

“It’s just always special to me when you say those words to me, Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi admits, the absolute romantic.

“Me, too,” Sakusa leans up to kiss Wakatoshi’s cheek. “But now, fuck me.”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi sighs and slowly pulls out most of the way and gives a hard thrust back in, the way he’s learned Sakusa likes, and Sakusa cries out.

Wakatoshi keeps one hand on the back of Sakusa’s thigh, spreading him wide to take each of his trusts, and Sakusa grabs onto any hard muscle of Wakatoshi’s body that he can while they fuck. Their held hands remain in their place above Sakusa’s head, gripping each other hard with twined fingers refusing to let go, wanting as many points of contact between their bodies as they can get. 

After he finds the right angle that has Sakusa nearly screaming on every thrust, Wakatoshi is relentless in the way he fucks Sakusa, knowing that he’s trying to both get them closer to each other while also freeing Sakusa’s mind from the burdens of the week. 

“Can you come untouched, Kiyoomi?” Wakatoshi asks, voice low. 

“Yes,” Sakusa nods. He knows he can because he has before, just like this. 

“So good for me,” Wakatoshi whispers and kisses Sakusa deeply. “So pliant for me,” Wakatoshi pulls back to say before diving back into Sakusa’s mouth and managing to push Sakusa’s flexible body even more, spreading his legs wider. 

To be this open and vulnerable for anyone but Wakatoshi is not an option for Sakusa. He can and will only ever be like this for Wakatoshi. Sakusa’s heart opened to Wakatoshi when he was 13-years-old, and his body has been unfurling for Wakatoshi since they started dating. It’s dangerous for Sakusa’s heart, but he’s lied in bed at night the last few months since Wakatoshi moved to Tokyo thinking about how soon he will be at university in Tokyo and can come home from class and practice to Wakatoshi every day—well, as long as neither of them was gone for a game. It was a given that Sakusa would be joining a university team. 

Picturing their forever is so easy for Sakusa.

And it’s with the thoughts of always having Wakatoshi close and him moving inside Sakusa that sends Sakusa over the edge for the second time this evening since stepping foot into this Tokyo apartment. When he manages to open his eyes, Sakusa looks down to see Wakatoshi watching the way he works in and out of Sakusa’s body. Sakusa’s come is splattered across those toned abs, and that’s a sight that will always manage to make Sakusa twitch in interest. The movement makes Wakatoshi’s gaze break away back up to Sakusa’s face. 

“Kiyoomi,” he says Sakusa’s given name with such reverence, as though in awe that they’re currently where they are and doing what they are. Sakusa thinks they’re just simply two people in love.

“Come for me, Wakatoshi,” Sakusa gasps at Wakatoshi’s still hard thrusts that have not slowed down at all. “You look so good when you come, so handsome.” The words make Wakatoshi groan. “You’re always handsome, but when you come,” Sakusa sighs and grips Wakatoshi’s hair so his head stays in place to look at him. “When you come, you’re fucking beautiful.” Sakusa’s voice dips low when he confesses this, and it seems to be all it takes to get the perfect man who he loves to come inside him. 

Sakusa can’t help but arch up at the feeling of Wakatoshi’s stuttering thrusts and the moment he goes slightly harder right before coming. Wakatoshi pulls out and collapses slightly to the side of Sakusa, one arm thrown across Sakusa’s chest. “Fuck,” he mutters to himself, and Sakusa relishes the rarely heard swear from his boyfriend’s lips. Their held hands have come apart, but Sakusa wiggles so he can cuddle up a bit more to Wakatoshi’s body. 

Wakatoshi’s breath evens out quickly, and then he turns his head to look at Sakusa, who was already gazing back.

“Kiyoomi,” Wakatoshi starts. “You are the most stunning person I will ever see.”

After everything, this makes Sakusa blush. “You don’t have to say that.”

“It’s true,” Wakatoshi lifts a hand to brush aside some of Sakusa’s hair that is sticking to his forehead—from sweat or water that never dried from their shower, he’s unsure.

“And so is everything I said about you,” Sakusa tells him. Wakatoshi never truly blushes when embarrassed, which is something that frustrates Sakusa endlessly. The only sign of bashfulness he’ll show is the tips of his ears turning red as they do now. Sakusa takes it as a win. 

“Okay,” Wakatoshi says with a smile and reaches to clasps their hands together. He then looks down at the state of them and the bed. “I suppose we have to clean up again.”

“I suppose,” Sakusa echoes. He rolls closer into Wakatoshi’s arms, and Wakatoshi envelops him into a hug. “Maybe,” Sakusa starts to whisper into Wakatoshi’s ear. “This time I’ll be the one on my knees for you in the shower in a different way.”

Wakatoshi twitches against Sakusa’s thigh, clearly intrigued. “Maybe,” Wakatoshi muses with a smile.

At some point, Wakatoshi will make Sakusa sit down and tell him what’s wrong, and they’ll work together through Sakusa’s troubles. It will likely end with Sakusa once again held in Wakatoshi’s arms in this apartment. Sakusa likes the idea of that.

**Author's Note:**

> every day I yell about ushijima and ushisaku and [twitter](https://twitter.com/pushclouds)


End file.
